Forgiven
by jadewyld
Summary: "Semi-Official Big Time Rush One Shot Day" -Revised story edition- Kendall Schmidt made a mistake,a big one,he still loves her, and it's been two weeks.Can he fix it in time.I'm sure she will forgive him,if she does,then he's forgiven.


_"Siting at home,I turn on the t.v, it's all reality,and I don't wanna watch stupid people._

_Got my phone,I check the texts between,between you and me,'cause Iguess you popped into my head and..._

_It shouldn't be Friday ni-i-ight why am I-I-I here home alone when..._

_We can run away for the weekend but I'm here alone wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window._

_We could count the stars from your car hood but I'm here alone wishyou'd go throwing rocks at my window._

_Ba ba ba da ba ba_

_Ba ba ba da ba ba_

_Ba ba ba da ba ba_

_Throwing rocks at my window._

_See it's been far too many movies,sinking into me, so now I wait for my Prince Charming._

_But I've got this picture in my head of the chapel for our wedding,so I guess that I've got it bad._

_Just one step at a ti-i-ime why am I-I-I here home alone when..._

_We can run away for the weekend,but I'm here alone wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window._

_We could could count the stars from your car hood but I'm here alone wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window._

_T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G You're throwing rocks,I wish you were throwing rocks,rocks._

_T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G You're throwing rocks,I wish you were throwing rocks,rocks._

_T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G You're throwing rocks,I wish you were throwing rocks,rocks._

_T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G You're throwing rocks at my windo-o-ow._

_We can run run away for the weekend,but I'm here alone,wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window._

_We could count the stars from your car hood but I'm here alone wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window._

_Ba ba ba da ba ba_

_Ba ba ba da ba ba_

_Ba ba ba da ba ba_

_Throwing rocks at my window._

_Ba ba ba da ba ba_

_Ba ba ba da ba ba_

_Ba ba ba da ba ba_

_Throwing rocks at my wind-o-ow."_

I finished singing my song for the crowd and smiled as they started to cheer.I made my way backstage and squealed at the two people standing before me, my best friend Alexis,who was now dating Carlos from Big Time Rush.I am very glad to say that I was the one who introduced them and now they are madly in love,if only my love life was that great.I quickly gave Alexis a bone crushing hug and she laughed.

"Look who it is,Gabby Helson internationally famous British popstar who just finished performing her hit song 'Rocks At My Window' on Ellen." She mocked me.

I laughed,"Shut up." My accent sounding weird next too hers like it always does."You didn't tell me you were coming."

Carlos answered. "We wanted to surprise you."

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"Yeah well you needed it,seriously,what is going on between you and Kendall?" She asked concerned.

I groaned. "Not here,let me change into some comfy sweats and we can go get some tea at Starbucks."

Alexis laughed. "You will never understand that we are Americans therefore if we go to Starbucks we are most likely coffee." Carlos nodded in agreement with her statement.

I just shook my head and went into my dressing there I changed out of the blue dress I was wearing into sweats,a t-shirt,and a pair of black uggs doing so I thought of reasons as to distract Lexi and Carlos from talking about my situation with **him**,Kendall is my boyfriend and he has been for five weeks ago we got into a big fight and it started with him not trusting the fact that Brian,one of my back up dancers,and I are just argument ended with me having enough and packing the clothes I have at his house leaving,telling him it was over and I haven't seen him ,I miss him and deeply but maybe this is for the matter how much we manage to see each other,which was a lot,we still lived too far;not to mention the time difference was a pain in our much as I told myself this though I knew I was lying.I loved Kendall with all my heart and nothing could change hurt a lot when he didn't trust me.

I heard a knock on my door."Gabby you've been in there for twenty minutes,we know you're done."

I stepped out of the room and looked at her. "No matter what you say I was not stalling."

I quickly walked away and met up with Carlos and attempted to start a conversation before Alexis came back."So what have you guys been up to?"

Carlos laughed. "Is that code talk for what has Kendall been up to?"

I scoffed. "No but you can tell me." I quickly scolded myself for saying the last part.

Alexis beat Carlos to it. "He misses you."

I was going to say something but we exited the building and the paparazzi started hounding course they were asking the same two questions they have been for the past three days."Who broke up with who?" and "Why did it happen?" Sadly I always found myself only able to answer the first question.I broke with Kendall but I'm not absolutely sure main reason being:I still loved him.

We finally entered Carlos black truck and I replied to Lexi's previous statement. "Why should he miss me,he made it perfectly clear that he didn't trust me."

Carlos shook his head. "You two were just having a misunderstanding."

I sigh not saying anything back because if I did it would turn into a fight and with Carlos and Lexi fighting it I would definitely would a while I noticed that we passed every single Starbucks we saw and I realized that this was a trap. "Where are you taking me?"

They both smirked and didn't answer.I sat up and looked out the window,five minutes later Carlos' house came into view. "What are you doing?"

Once again they didn't we pulled into the driveway I refused to exit,the two got out and came for me. "Get out." Lexi ordered.

"No." I shook my head.

Carlos sighed."Guys!" He yelled.

I saw James and Logan getting out of Carlos' home and coming towards us. "Okay," Logan said. "we're just going to pick you up don't be scared."

"Are you fucking kidding me,this is kidnapping!" I screamed once they picked me up.

They carried me into the house while I tried biting James,kicking Carlos,and whacking took me into one of Carlos' guest bedrooms and they locked me in.I pounded the doors and after 20 seconds I gave up. "I hate you guys!" I yelled.

Someone chuckled from behind me "They did the same to me."

I know that voice,that incredibly sexy chuckle and when I turned around I knew my prediction was right. "Kendall." I whispered.

"Looks like they were trying to set us up." He said.

I sat down ignoring killed too much to even look at those beautiful green eyes,how could he hurt me like that. "I think we should just not talk to each either."

Kendall got off the bed,came to me,and picked up my chin so I would be forced to look at him. "Do you want to know why I was mad at you.

I only nodded. "Because if Brian said the right things I would have lost is exactly what I was trying to avoid but that is what happened anyway.I cried every night because I no longer had you in my are my drug Gabriella Rose Helson and I'm addicted to you.I fucked up,okay,and I will do everything I possibly can to fix it because I love may take three days,hell maybe even a year.I just want my crazy auburn haired,dog loving,girlfriend I miss you and your intoxicating sea blue eyes,that I always get lost in,the fact that you have to stand on your tippy-toes to kiss me." I smiled. "Most of all I miss your soft pink lips on mine."

"That was so cheesy." I say smiling the realest smile I've had in the last two weeks.

He smiled too. "I'm that type of guy." I stared at his hazel eyes,the ones I _**always**_ get lost in. "I am so sorry."

"I forgive you." I managed to mutter.

Slowly he put his lips on mine and kissed me.I kissed back trying to savor one of the best moments in my it didn't last too long because I heard four of my best friends cheering from behind the door.

* * *

A/U:So this was my original story for the annual Big Time Rush One Shot Day but it was typed on my nook,which I will never do again,and it turned out extremely ,this is the revised version that is not as crappy.I hope you like it and I am sorry that I didn't fix it earlier I am very lazy.I am also sorry that the apology at the end my have seemed abrupt but it was a one chapter one shot.I am not very good at one shots but I honestly tried my :The song at the beginning was 'Rocks At My Window' by Bridgit Mendler.

Love,jadewyld


End file.
